Benutzer Diskussion:Disclosure
Verspätung thumb|Das rote Ding da auf dem Kopf soll eine Mütze sein! Ich dachte ich wünsch dir mal Frohe Weihnachten, auch wenns etwas verspätet ist ;), und ein frohes neues Jahr. Ich hab ein Bild für dich gemalt. Ja, es ist hässlich, das ist auf meine dann doch sehr beschränkten Zeichenkünste zurückzuführen. Aber ich wollte mal was anderes machen, als immer nur Vorlagen anzumalen. Also, auf jeden Fall hab ich mir Mühe gegeben. Hoffe, du siehst über das Aussehen hinweg und freust dich trotzdem! LG deine --Sonnenjäger (Diskussion) 14:58, 1. Jan. 2015 (UTC) On? Hey, Smiley bist du on? :) ~Honey~ Ein Bildchen Hallo! Wie geht's dir so? Ich habe ein Bild gemalt, weil ich gerne male und mich verbessern will. Deshalb wollte ich dich nach deiner Meinung fragen. Naja, ich weiss die Wiese ist hässlich geworden. thumb|Wie findest du's? LG und Al deine Funkenmeer (Diskussion) 15:02, 2. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Danke!!! Schön das es dir gefällt!! Wenn ich fragen darf was meinst du mit "Grünschatierungen"? AL und LG Funkenmeer (Diskussion) 15:14, 2. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Achso,okay. Danke nochmal! Vielen vielen vielen Dank! (Ich hoffe ich habe dich nicht bei etwas gestört...) HDL deine Funkenmeer (Diskussion) 15:20, 2. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Von Schwarzer Schnee? Cool! Lese ich mir gleich mal durch! Ich hab's jetzt verbessert.(Ja so schnell) Ich habe das neue mit dem alten Bild überschrieben:) AL deine Funkenmeer (Diskussion) 15:30, 2. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Danke!! Findest du wirklich? Also mit etwas Übung und vorallem Geduld kriegt man das schon hin.;) Na, dann übe ich schon mal fleißig.:) HDL Funkenmeer (Diskussion) 15:42, 2. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Ich freu mich schon!!! Hey Smiley, hab gesehen du warst gerade eben noch on :) ich wurde vor ein paar Minuten ins Bett geschickt ;( Aso, du hast ja noch Ferien :) du glückliche!!!! Ihr habt schon großartige Arbeit geleistet mit EdF!!! Ich freu mich schon, mit euch zu schreiben :) hab mir alles angeguckt und sry, wenn ich das sage, aber ich find die Vorlage von sternenjunges etwas komisch :? Nennst du sie jetzt eig sPäter sternenstaub, so wie ich es vorgeschlagen hab? Ps: nicht wundern, wenn ich komisch schreib, bin am Handy ;P Hi Ich wollte dir ein schönes neues Jahr wünschen, auch ein bisschen spät :). MALG, deine 18:11, 11. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Hi <3 Hallo Smileymaus hier ist deine Ivymaus <3 Ich wollte dich fragen ob wir vll in Honeys Wiki schreiben? Wenn du noch on bist..? GGGGGGLG und AL von deiner [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l''''o'u'd' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 19:08, 16. Feb. 2015 (UTC) die dich ganz doll lieb hat <3 Hallo Grinsi!!! Vielen lieben Dank für deinen Stecki ich werde Dämmerjunges auf jeden Fall nicht vergessen :3 Ich hoffe natürlich das du mich in Honeys Wiki anschreibst!!!!!! Weil ich da ein paar Fragen an dich habe……. Und ich freue mich schon darauf wenn ich wieder weiterschreiben darf an unserer tollen Story ;) HDUDLMS <33333333 GGLG von deiner [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 12:15, 17. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Bald? Grinsi, in wie fern deutest du ''bald? xD Bis jetzt habe ich nämlich noch keine Antwort auf meine Frage in Honeys Wiki erhalten^^ Ich will dich nicht stressen oder so, nur halt bald wissen was es damit auf sich hat xD GGGGGLG und HDUDL von deiner [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l''''o'u'd' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 16:22, 19. Feb. 2015 (UTC) PS: Kann ich bei Dämmerjunges ihr Aussehen etwas ändern? Also das sie eine graue Kätzin mit roten Pfoten und Ohren ist? Sonst passt sie gar nicht zu ihrem Vater& ihrer Mutter :3 Hey Grinselchen!!!!! . . HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1:-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-) Hab etwas entdeckt, dass dich vielleicht interessieren könnte Ich weiß nicht ob du Wattpad kennst oder ob du da angemeldet bist. Jedenfalls habe ich den einen Tag mitbekommen, dass eine Userin die selben Titel deiner Bücher hat. Also die Bücher von Schatten des Schicksals. Da ich nicht weiß ob du es bist oder eine Freundin von dir oder wie auch immer..wollte ich es dir sagen. Falls du es mir nicht glaubst, hier undten habe ich die Beweise: thumb|left Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 17:44, 25. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Antwort Ja dann wahrscheinlich schon. Wie gesagt ich war auf der Suche nach ein paar Geschichten die ich lesen könnte und da hab ich als erstes Halbohrs Schicksal gesehen. Dann habe ich sie angeschrieben und gefragt ob das halt du bist und dann hat sie mir halt die Antwort gegeben. Dann hab ich mal weiter auf ihrer Seite Geschaut und habe halt die ganzen Titel von deinen Geschichten gesehen. Deswegen hab ich dir dann auch geschrieben. Lg, Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 18:04, 25. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Deine Bitte Hallo ich habe sie gefragt und das ist dabei rausgekommen: thumb|left Lg, Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 10:44, 28. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Kein Problem Also mir fällt im Moment auch nichts ein ;( ich hätte ja gesagt das ich sie da Melde aber dort hat sie ja im dem Sinne nichts verbrochen. Also damit meine ich, dass man ihr nicht Nachweisen kann, dass es deine Geschichte ist. Sie wird es da als ihre verkaufen. Außerdem sind die Chefs von der Seite nicht auch noch beim Erfindungswiki. Die Geschichten will sie nicht umändern und das Cover will sie auch nicht wegnehmen...also mir gehen auch langsam die Ideen aus. Oooder du musst dich bei Wattpad anmelden und sie nimmt dann vielleicht wenigstens das Cover raus...das ist nur ein Vorschlag aber...ach ich weiß auch nicht weiter. :( P.s. Du nervst mich gar nicht ;D Lg wünscht, Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 13:18, 1. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Schneefall Nicht schlimm wegen dem Bild. Habs einfach nochmal hochgeladen. Danke das dus mir gesagt hast ;). LG --Sonnenjäger (Diskussion) 18:30, 2. Mär. 2015 (UTC) P.S. Sag mal, wird deine Diskussionseite nur bei mir so schrecklich verwirrend angezeigt oder ist das normal? Tröst,tröst<3 Hallo Smileymaus <3 Ich wollte dich trösten da ich mitbekommen habe das deine Ideen bei Wattpad gestohlen wurden ;( Ich bin nicht dort angemeldet, habe aber gesehen was Mareenibaba dir geschrieben hat. Alsooo.... *Kekse bereitstell und Arm um Smiley leg* Alles wird gut! GGGLG und viel Glück wünscht dir deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 16:37, 5. Mär. 2015 (UTC) PS: Ich hoffe Honey ist bald fertig :P Unnötiger Kram Hi Smiles^^ Iwie habe ich total Lust auf RPG :/ Aber Flocke kommt nicht mehr on.... Sry wollte dich nicht langweilen!!! Habe nur gesehen das du online bist. Schreiben wir im andren Wiki? LG deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 13:25, 10. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Smileymaus? Hey Knuddelchen :* Bist du noch manchmal da? Wir schreiben nie, hier und in Honeys Wiki ;( Geht es dir gut? Ich hoffe sehr!!! LG von deiner dich vermissenden [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 10:13, 5. Apr. 2015 (UTC) PS: Ich denke du hast von dem Flugunglück gehört, da waren ja auch Kinder einer Schule aus NRW dabei D,: Waren die aus deiner Schule?; oder aus deiner Klasse?! Das Schicksal der BergClans So, hier die Grundhandlung derStaffel: Vier Katzen, eine aus jedem Clan sind ja bekanntlich dafür auserwählt in der nächsten Generation Anführer zu sein. Was passiert aber, wenn eine dieser jungen Katzen aus der Spur gerät? (das ist die Katze, die keiner von uns dreien übernimmt) Doch zwischen dem StrudelClan und dem SchneeClan bricht ein Krieg wegen Grenzübertritten aus. Das macht sich der junge Krieger zunutze und versucht derweil die Macht an sich zu reißen… LG Mistelzweig Re: Re: Bilder Hier ist der link: Klick Kannst du Bilder für die Katzen des BachClans und die Katzen außerhalb des Clans erstellen? LG Mistelzweig (Diskussion) 15:24, 30. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Re Klar kannst du ein Fanart von Schusselstreif machen :D <3 ! Ich würd mich total freuen ^^ Joa bei mir passt alles bei dir? 15:31, 13. Mai 2015 (UTC) Re Wow, danke <3 Das Fanart ist wunderschön *-* <33 Ich liebe es <3 16:02, 16. Mai 2015 (UTC) Re Hi :D Mir gehts grad ganz gut^^ und dir? Ich find deine Siggi übrigens auch total schön :) Ps: könntest du mir vllt bei einer Sache helfen: Mir fällt iwie kein Name für Rubinjunges' Vater ein. Er sieht eigentlich genauso aus wie sie. Wenn dir auch nichts einfällt is auch nicht schlimm. :) Glg FanArt :D thumbHi, Ich wollte einfachmal ein FanArt zu Blattpfote zeichnen :3 Ich hoffe es gefällt dir^^ Lg Hey Katze darf ich dich so nennen? Ich bin erhlich gesagt sehr froh über sein angebot und nehme es dankend an. wenn ich irgendwann mal was für dich tun kann sag bescheid ;) [[User:Nini-Nom|''Ni''n'i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]]|Nini-Nom}} 12:47, 8. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Ich kommentiere mal dein Profiltext xD *Du bist bestimmt nicht hässlich und scheiße erst recht nicht, meine Smiley :* *Haha ich red auch ziemlich viel xD Wir müssen uns unbedingt mal in RL sehen und um die Wette labern! :* *Oh :( Erzähl mir von dem Jungen!!! :) :* <3 *Wie kann jemand wie du bitte eine Außenseiterin sein? Du bist doch so toll <3 *Nee, du bist eine der coolsten, Smiley *-* also in meinen Augen schon. <3 *Ich würde jede einzelne verrückte Sache mit dir machen <3 Bin selber verrückt xD *Toll, musste gerade die Namen ausbessern, weil ich gerade sehe, dass du es nicht magst, ich aber oben Smileyschnukkelchen und in der Mitte Schatzimausi geschrieben hatte xD *Ich vermiss dich gerade mega und die Kilometer zwischen uns scheinen mir gerade gewachsen zu sein ._. *Meh. *Wünschte du würdest in Berlin wohnen... *Würd dich echt gerade mega gern umarmen * *hug you via this website* *yay *ka was ich noch schreiben soll *Bye *Hab mich gerade mit meiner Freundin gestritten :P lol... *Wollte eig an ERvD weiter schreiben, mach ich jetzt auch *Bye bye I love you really much and I'm very sad, that I don't know you in real life :'( Can't tell you how much I love you <3 [[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i'n''''i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]]|Nini-Nom}} 17:59, 16. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Na klar :) [[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i'n''''i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]]|Nini-Nom}} 18:12, 16. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Dunkle Wolken-Namen Hier einige Vorschläge: Nässe - Nässe des Regens Frost - Frostige Winternacht Grau - grauer Himmel Aal - Aal im reißenden Fluss Blitz - Blitz des nächtlichen Gewitters Finster - Finstere Nacht Igel - Igel mit Stacheln Mistelzweig (Diskussion) 12:10, 21. Jun. 2015 (UTC) RE: Warst das du? Ja, ich habe wohl vergessen meine Signatur drunter zu setzen. Na ja, jetzt habe ich 's gemacht. Mistelzweig (Diskussion) 12:11, 21. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Hey Grinsekatze ;) Danke nochmal das du das mit meiner Geschichte machst. Ich hab dir ein bild erstellt das aber noch nicht fertig ist ,als dankeschön. Hab das mit Halbohrs Schicksal gelesen und diese Userin nochmal angeschrieben. Wenn ich eines nicht leiden kann dann geistiger Diebstal. Kannst auf mich zählen ;) [[User:Nini-Nom|''N'i'n''''i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - ''du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!'']]|Nini-Nom}} 16:12, 28. Jun. 2015 (UTC)